The present invention relates generally to devices for assisting the breathing of an infant suffering from respiratory problems, nasal congestion, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus combined with a baby pacifier for inserting into the mouth of the infant for quieting the infant, while delivering oxygen or medication to the infant.
Delivery of a breathing aid medication is indicated in many instances when an infant suffers from cold, breathing disorders, has underdeveloped lungs, as is often the case with premature babies, and in a number of other instances when oxygen or medicated spray needs to be administered to a child. Conventional breathing aids, such as oxygen masks and the like present a problem when used with a baby. The babies tend to change their position frequently during sleep or during waking hours. A baby may also find the breathing mask uncomfortable and may become restless trying to take the mask off. It was noted that the infants tend to breath through their noses and therefore, delivery of a nasal decongestant, oxygen, or vaporized medication if delivered in front of the baby's nose, is likely to be breathed in by the infant.
Various solutions have been offered to the problem of delivering a breathable medication to the infant in combination with a pacifier, which the infant sucks. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,966 discloses a nebulizer for infants which combines a feeding bottle attached to a gas delivery guide to permit the infant to bottle nurse while being nebulized. Another solution is offered in U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,548, where a vapor or an aromatic substance is administered to a child who has trouble breathing. The breathing aid assembly in accordance with the '548 patent, combines a pacifier with a vapor emitter which is insertable in a specially provided chamber of the pacifier nipple. A releasable cover attaches to the oral member, which resembles a nipple of a conventional pacifier.
Still another solution is offered by U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,168, where a nipple is combined with a nebulizing assembly having a mask, which is adaptable to cover the infant's nose and mouth and facilitate the delivery of an inhalable medication to infant and toddler.
While the above solutions may work under certain conditions, it is noted that the bulky construction of some of the known devices may present difficulty in retaining the devices in place when the baby is lying down, or is restless, or often changes his position.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of an infant breathing aid that is compact and adapted for connection to an external gas supply, be it an oxygen source or a nebulizer.